


Infinite Stars

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Meteor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: He looked away and shook his head. Tears pricked up in his eyes as he took three deep breaths. This was exactly why he was hesitant to go stargazing with Spock, it brought up too many memories.~~Leonard and Spock go star gazing.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Infinite Stars

The evening was crisp and cool, winter was well underway and Leonard was beginning to wish he'd brought a hat. He wasn't going to admit this, not to Spock, who sat beside him, who had prepared sufficiently for the biting wind after many a year on Earth.

Spock shuffled an inch closer and pointed towards the sparkling sky, "Do you see that star?" Leonard nodded. "That is the north star, we have passed it once during our five-year mission so far,"

"Well, do you see that cluster of stars there?" Leonard replied, pointing to a different area of stars. "That's Orion,"

Spock raised an eyebrow, seemingly impressed.

"See, you're not the only one who can name stars," Leonard said.

"I never said otherwise,"

He crossed his arms and huffed, "You implied it,"

"Then I apologise, Leonard," Spock turned his head toward him with a singular hand. "How do you know so much about stars? I always had the presumption that you detested space so much that you would refuse to even look at it,"

He looked away and shook his head. Tears pricked up in his eyes as he took three deep breaths. This was exactly why he was hesitant to go stargazing with Spock, it brought up too many memories. Memories of dusty porches, sweet ice tea and guitars that needed tuning. Too many memories of home, or what used to be home.

"I apologise, Leonard, was that a sensitive topic for you?" 

"Yeah, kinda, how'd'ya tell?" He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, eventually taking the tissue Spock was handing to him.

"You turned away, I heard sniffling and you didn't reply, three signs I have learnt are signs that someone is upset," Spock said. "We do not have to discuss that topic if you don't wish to,"

"No, no, it's fine, it could do me good," 

He took another few breaths and a drink of coffee from his flask. "I used to watch the stars back in Georgia, we lived just far enough out that you could see almost every star," He said. "My nana used to sit on the porch and teach me to knit with all the power off said that they'll always be with you, the stars,"

"That is misinformation, while yes, the concept of stars will always be 'with you' as you put it, the stars you were watching most likely do not exist anymore," Spock said as Leonard smacked a hand over his mouth.

"I think she meant the stars a whole, Spock, my Nana wan't daft," He removed his hand from his mouth and continued. "Later on-"

He stopped and felt his tone wobble. Snot ran down his face and a single tear went with it. 

Spock asked, "Would you like me to comfort you, Leonard?" 

He nodded and settled himself as a strong arm embraced his shoulders and pulled his tight against the corduroy material of Spock's coat. "Later on, I used to sit in a rocking chair on my front veranda singin' songs to Jo when she couldn't go to sleep" 

"I-I had to learn what they were all called, the stars, she used to ask so many questions," He broke down from there.

Spock pressed his head into the fur lining his hood and shushed him as soft sobs escaped from the now wet coat. He shook, balling his hands into the material as all the memories and pain overwhelmed him. 

After a few minutes, he looked up at Spock with shaky red eyes. He felt his hair gradually being pushed off his forehead as they locked eyes. A sign inside him flickered on and off.

**Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him.**

They exhaled at the same moment. He could read his eyes. He was having the same thought. Their faces grew nearer and nearer until their breath was warming their flushed faces. 

Spock pulled away as quick as he leant in, "Look, the meteor shower has started," he pointed towards the scatter of shooting stars flying through the sky. 

Leonard deflated. That part of him, the part that he had recently realised was madly in love with his rival, let out a moan and he separated their figures.

"Leonard where are you going? It is only logical that we keep closer to maintain warmth," He pulled him back in and scanned the exploded skin of his face and neck. "Here, take my hat,"

The hand knitted hat was placed on his messy hair as they both smiled at each other. They pretended not to see their linked arms as they looked awestruck at the sky. Pretended not to feel the easing tension. Pretended they didn't recognise the connection being formed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing this, and it may or not be hurt/comfort because the end of my day hasn't been the best. I also don't know anything about stars so I'm sorry if any of this is inaccurate. I hope this made you smile, internally or externally is fine! Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
